jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Zębiróg Zamkogłowy
Zębiróg Zamkogłowy (ang. Hideous Zippleback) — duży, dwugłowy smok, przedstawiciel tajemniczej klasy (dawniej klasy strachu). Wygląd W filmie Zębiróg Zamkogłowy jest dość dużych rozmiarów smokiem, aczkolwiek skrzydła posiada stosunkowo niewielkie. Jego ciało przypomina dwa złączone ze sobą bokami smoki - ma dwie pary łap ze szponami i jedną parę skrzydeł, zaś dwa ogony oraz dwie głowy, wyposażone w rogi połączone z nosem. Posiada również szpikulce na szyi, grzbiecie i ogonie - mogą one zachodzić między siebie, tworząc wzór podobny do zamka błyskawicznego, stąd przydomek "zamkogłowy" choć wiadome jest, iż w czasach wikingów nie było tego typu zamków. Lewa głowa Zębiroga ma dłuższe kły w całej dolnej szczęce, zaś prawa tylko w okolicach tylnej. Barwa skóry Zębiroga może być jak najbardziej dowolna, aczkolwiek najpopularniejsze są gatunki w odcieniach zieleni, brązu czy żółci. W grze Rise of Berk Do pewnego poziomu Zębiróg wygląda tak jak w filmie. Występuje barwie żółtej z czerwonymi elementami. Po wyszkoleniu w Smoczym Sanktuarium zmienia kolor skóry na zielono - niebieski. Wyrostki ciągnące się przez cały grzbiet i ogon smoka, stają się ostre. Na głowie Zębiroga również pojawiają się nowe kolce, podobnie zmieniają się końce skrzydeł. Siedlisko Zębirogi Zamkogłowe zamieszkują rozległe tereny wyspy Berk, udomowione zawsze trzymają się blisko swych właścicieli. Przed sojuszem wikingów ze smokami, ten i inne gatunki zamieszkiwały Smocze Leże. Prócz tego, wielu przedstawicieli gatunku można spotkać w Smoczym Sanktuarium. Pojedyńcze osobniki lub niewielkie stada zamieszkują większość mniej znaczących wysp Archipelagu. Podczas okresu godowego Zębirogi udają się na Smoczą Wyspę, by złożyć jaja i wychować młode. Dieta Smok ten zje praktycznie wszystko, ale - jak większość smoków - najbardziej lubi mięso, zwłaszcza ryby lub większe ssaki, takie jak owce. Nie gardzi także plastrami miodu, pachnącymi kwiatami czy wypiekanym przez wikingów pieczywem. Zachowanie i tresura Zębiróg Zamkogłowy ma dwie głowy, zaś każda z nich posiada swój własny mózg. To powoduje, że obie głowy mają zupełnie różne toki myślenia, dwie różne osobowości i umysły. Bardzo często zdarza się, że kłócą się ze sobą, co okazuje się fatalne zwłaszcza podczas lotu. Niekiedy smok zachowuje się tak, jakby jedna głowa nie była świadoma obecności sąsiedniej - każda z nich chce udać się własną drogą i bardzo trudno jest im dojść do porozumienia. Jednak współpraca obu umysłów jest niezwykle cenna, bowiem pozwala na użycie niezwykle groźnej broni smoka, jaką jest zionięcie eksplodującym ogniem. Podczas kłótni obie głowy wzajemnie atakują się - jedna gazem, druga iskrą - przez co obie padają ofiarą eksplozji ich ognia. By wytresować Zębiroga, należy "zdobyć serce" obu głów, ponieważ każda z nich preferuje co innego. Pierwsza zwykle je mięso lub ryby, druga zaś woli plastry miodu. Tradycyjnie, najlepiej jest położyć delikatnie dłoń między nozdrzami smoka. Dobrze jest również karmić obie głowy w tym samym czasie, oraz bawić się z nimi. Jaja thumb Jajo smoka przedstawione zostało głównie w grach, między innymi w Rise of Berk. Zobaczyć je można także w School of Dragons. Ma ono owalny kształ. Barwa skorupy jest uzależniona od barwy smoka, mającego się z niego wykluć. Na górze skorupki widoczne są kropki o barwie szpikulców i ciapek smoka. Moce i umiejętności Ciągnące się wzdłuż grzbietu wystające łuski o czerwonej barwie mają specyficzny kształt, który pozwala im zazębiać się i tym samym łączyć. Podczas lotu Zębiróg ma często szyje oraz ogony złączone, by mógł osiągać lepszą koordynację oraz prędkość, lub by lepiej bronić się przed przeciwnikiem. Zębiróg potrafi również wykorzystać dwie głowy do zdezorientowania i chwytania swojego przeciwnika lub ofiary. Dwie głowy obracają się wokół niej, po czym zamykają, więżąc ją między szyjami. W filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 została ujawniona nowa zdolność Zębiroga. Smok, chwytając każdą z paszcz jeden z ogonów, układa się w kształt okręgu i podpala się. Umiejętność ta jest przydatna podczas walki, gdy Zębiróg jest szybko poruszającą się ognistą obręczą, niszczącą wszystko na swojej drodze. Dzięki dwóm głowom smok ma także wyjątkowy wzrok - ich mózgi współpracują ze sobą, dzięki czemu jedna głowa może dzielić zmysły z drugą. Gdy jedna głowa zostanie oślepiona, wciąż będzie widzieć dzięki obrazowi widzianemu przez drugą głowę. Ogień thumb|Wytwarzanie iskier i gazu przez Zębiroga Zębiróg ma bardzo specyficzną metodę tworzenia ognia. Podczas gdy większość ziejących ogniem gatunków, z racji posiadania jednej głowy, jednocześnie wytwarza i gaz i iskry, o tyle u Zębiroga elementy te są podzielone między dwie głowy. I tak prawa w nich zieje zielonym, łatwopalnym gazem, zaś lewa podpala go iskrami. Połączenie to wywołuje ognistą eksplozję. Smoka można unieszkodliwić, zalewając wodą głowę wytwarzającą iskry - Zębiróg nie może wówczas podpalić gazu i spowodować eksplozji. Słabości Zębirogi, jak większość smoków, obezwładnia zapach smoczymiętki, a także boją się one węgorzy. Uwielbiają również, jak podrapie je się pod szyją, co sprawia, że "padają" z rozkoszy. Na głowę, która wytwarza iskry działa woda. Gdy jest mokra, niemożliwe jest ich wytworzenie. Zębiroga oszałamia wrzask Krzykozgona. Niebieski oleander wywołuje u niego chorobę. Pod wpływem smoczego korzenia Zębiróg staje się niezwykle agresywny. Podobnie jak inne smoki, Zębiróg Zamkogłowy może być kontrolowany przez smoka alfę, np. Oszołomostracha oraz zdezorientowany wrzaskiem Krzykozgona. Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka Zębiroga poznajemy na Smoczym Szkoleniu w jednym z jego etapów. Młodzi uczniowie uczą się, jak pokonać smoka, lecz za każdym razem myliły im się głowy lub po prostu nie trafiały w nie wodą. Wkrótce Zębiróg, z pomocą Czkawki, dał się wytresować bliźniakom, a potem wziął udział w walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Odtąd jeden z przedstawicieli tego gatunku stał się przyjacielem Mieczyka i Szpadki. Jeźdźcy smoków W serialu Zębirogi, zarówno dzikie, jak i wytresowane, pojawiają się bardzo często, jednak nie odgrywają w żadnym odcinku znaczącej roli. W grach Rise of Berk Wild Skies Zębiróg pojawia się także w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies, w której, podobnie jak inne smoki, można go wytresować, karmiąc go rybą. School of Dragons Również w grze ''School of Dragons występuje Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Jest jednym z podstawowych gatunków smoków dostępnych do wytresowania. W grze pojawiał się błąd i zębiróg z obu głów strzelał ogniem. Teraz jest to już naprawione i jedna głowa wypuszcza gaz a druga iskry tworząc kule ognia. Znane Zębirogi Zamkogłowe * Jot i WymJot i Wym *dzikie Zębirogi z Berk i innych wysp *Zębiróg z gry Wild Skies *Zębirogi z gry School of Dragons * Zębiróg z gry Rise of Berk * Partnerka Jota i Wyma * Potomek Jota i Wyma Ciekawostki *Praca Zębiroga opiera się na przysłowiu: "Co dwie głowy, to nie jedna". *Zębiróg Zamkogłowy jest połączeniem kobry, jaszczurki rogowatej i warana z Komodo. *Począwszy od filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2, Zębiróg zaliczany jest do tajemniczej klasy ze względu na to, że klasa strachu została przez nią zastąpiona. *Każda z głów smoka ma własny mózg. *Wcześniej uważano, że smok nie jest w stanie ziać gazem podczas lotu, jednak sztuczkę tę wielokrotnie wykonują w serialu Jot i Wym. *Jest blisko spokrewniony z Sidlarzem. *Smok ma poczucie humoru, płata figle ludziom, potrafi się również uśmiechać. *Statystyki smoka wskazują, że Zębiróg nie posiada jadu, chociaż Śledzik twierdzi, że wstrzykuje go zębami (co mówi w pierwszej części filmu). *Zębirogi występują w wielu odmianach kolorystycznych. *W odcinku Zębiróg w ogniu zostało ukazane, że Zębiróg nie jest w stanie latać z jeźdźcem tylko na jednej głowie, zaś w grze Wild Skies ''oraz School of Dragons może ujeżdżać go jeden wiking siedzący na grzbiecie smoka. *Smok ten ma wyraźnie rozdwojony język. * Zębiróg Zamkogłowy to pierwszy smok, którego udaje się Czkawce okiełznać dzięki węgorzowi na smoczym szkoleniu. * Smok jest zdolny do przewrotu. Polega on na tym, że głowy Zębiróga chwytają zębami swój podwójny ogon, zwijając w ten sposób swoje ciało w kształt okręgu. Następnie pokrywają się gazem i go podpalają. Tocząc się, są w stanie rozwalić pułapki i powalić przeciwników niczym ognista kula do kręgli. * Zębiróg Zamkogłowy posiada zdolność częściowego chowania swoich zębów. Widać to pod koniec filmu [[Jak wytresować smoka 2 (film)|''Jak wytresować smoka 2]], gdy Szpadka przytula się do głowy Wyma. Zobacz też en::Hideous Zippleback es::Cremallerus Espantosus ru:Пристеголов Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Tajemnicza klasa Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk